1371 DR
* Nightal 20 Galaeron Nihmedu unwittingly releases the phaerimm from their prison under the dunes of Anauroch, the phaerimm quickly isolate and besiege Evereska. * Nightal 26 Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun along with several other Chosen of Mystra muster a relief army in Waterdeep and set out to lift the phaerimm siege on Evereska. * Galaeron Nihmedu and Melegaunt Tanthul, a prince of Shade travel to Karse where they recover the Karsestone, destroying the lich Wulgreth who had used the stone as his phylactery. * Nalavarauthatoryl leads an army of goblins and other monsters, despoiling much of Cormyr. The elf-dragon and King Azoun IV slay each other in battle. This conflict is often referred to as the Goblin War * Drow of Clan Auzkovyn battle with priests of Tempus at the Abbey of the Sword, after coming through an unguarded portal deep beneath the re-built castle. * Renegade sun elves, human sea-wolves, and drow join together to attack the island of Evermeet. A powerful spell destroys the Tower of the Sun and one third of the island's mages are killed. *Menzoberranzan's wizards, at the behest of Triel Baenre that completely eradicate the Svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone with summoned bebiliths. *Mulhorand invades Unther. * Nightal 28-30; The Battle of Rocnest, the first major battle in the siege of Evereska. * The Righteous Man, guildmaster of the Night Knives thieves' guild of Selgaunt and a powerful priest of Mask, summons Yrsillar, a mighty greater dread, to his temple beneath the guild headquarters. Drasek Riven, one of his lieutenants and a secret member of the Zhentarim, frees the demon by disrupting the protective circle containing it. * A lesser dread and a number of ghouls attack Stormweather Towers in Selgaunt, slaying over twenty guests and house guards. Thazienne Uskevren is left gravely wounded. * With the help of Jak Fleet, Erevis Cale infiltrates the Night Knives former headquarters and confronts Yrsillar. * Waterdeep is invaded by a host of sahuagin, streaming forth from the Sea of Swords. * Eleint 14 An attempt is made on the life of Arklem Greeth by two members of the Arcane Brotherhood. Arklem survives but the old man is badly injured and has to flee Luskan. He travels in secret to Mirabar where he meets Nyphithys, an Erinyes who helps him to become a lich. Revitalised in undeath, Arklem returns to the Host Tower with a force of summoned devils and violently reclaims his place as Archmage Arcane. He then sets about rebuilding his broken organization and bringing the High Captains under his sway again, after they had become more independent over the last few years. * Alustriel Silverhand assumes the title of "High Lady of the Silver Marches" and forms the League of the Silver Marches, officially turning the confederacy of Luruar into a new country. * The Northlander kings swear fealty to High Queen Alicia Kendrick, giving birth to a new nation titled the United Moonshae Isles. * The zulkirs of Thay, tired of incessant battles with Aglarond, offer a truce. The Simbul accepts with reservations. * Azoun V * Azoun IV * Eldan Ambrose is devoured by a summoned demon at the battle the Abbey of the Sword. * Tanalasta Obarskyr, eldest daughter of King Azoun IV dies shortly after giving birth. * Aubric Nihmedu is killed in the Battle of Rocnest. * With the help of a few members of the Twisted Rune and the lichnee netherese archwizard known as the Listener, that are under her thrall, Tiamat kills the minor deity Azharul. * Members of the Twisted Rune discover that Tiamat's claims about her domain in Heliopolis were a ruse to foil her followers. However, Tiamat soon defeats them when they try to steal her powers. * Tiamat subsumes Azharul powers and his domain in Dragon Eyrie, completely unbeknownst to anyone but herself. * Mirtul Trevis Uhl and several other former Zhents found the settlement of Newfort in Sundabar Vale. * Sfena is abducted by minions of Asmodeus and her lieutenants in the Iron Throne fight amongst themselves for control. The storm giant Krakosh wins out (though he is being manipulated by his closest ally), but the organization's influence suffers. * This year is known as the Year of the Toppling Towers in the Black Chronology. * Eleint 21 Halarim Threesilver writes home to his family that he has located one of only two known copies of the third volume of A Harper's Companion. He is never heard from again. ;Novels * Black Wolf begins. * Bladesinger prologue. * Death of the Dragon * Evermeet: Island of Elves ends. * Shadow's Witness * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel, Prologue. * The Floodgate * The Summoning begins. * The Two Swords ends. * The Wizardwar ends. ;Short Stories * The Best of the Realms III ** Answered Prayers * Realms of the Dragons ** Marpenoth: Waylaid * Realms of the Elves ** Comrades at Odds References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}